


A beautiful nightmare

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Female Alec, Hurt, Love, Magic, Magnus bane high warlock of Brooklyn, Malec, Multi, Seelie Magic, curse, gender swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Magnus is punished for upsetting the Seelie Queen and she's out to hurt the one he loves most.





	1. Chapter 1

"You have made your decision quite clear, warlock."

"I will not side with you, no, your majesty." Magnus replied, inclining his head slightly.

"Then be gone." She said as she perched herself on top of a tree trunk. 

Magnus bowed again and began to back away. Light flurries of snow fell around him and he felt this was too good to be true. No one turns down the Seelie Queen without consequences.

Magnus hurried off to where he had left the Shadowhunters and Merlion. When he neared them he heard many gasps and anxious shouts and his stomach lurched; of course there was consequences.

"Alec!" 

Many anxious voices shouted in the distance and Magnus ran as though the hounds of hell were snapping at his feet. Not Alec.

Jace's voice was the loudest when he found them all. They stood in a circle looking at the sky above them, shouting. Pleading. 

And Magnus stopped dead when he saw his Alec suspended in the air high above the forest floor. His eyes closed, arms outstretched.

"What is this?" Magnus shouted to Merlion who was stood silently at the edge of the trees.

"Punishment." He said to Magnus, his tone regretful. He looked almost annoyed.

"Stop it. Now!" Magnus roared as Alec began to spin above them. A small blizzard of snow encasing him. 

"I cannot." Merlion said and Magnus knew he spoke the truth. 

Magnus send a blue bolt of magic to Alec who was almost disappearing into the blizzard above. He pulled Alec with all his might but he was stuck above. 

"Magnus." Isabelle pleaded 

"I can't get him." Magnus snapped in frustration 

"What's happening?" Clary cried in terror as Alec had vanished from view, his entire body encased in the snow storm above their heads. 

Magnus didn't know. Jace was shouting for Alec as though his life depended on it and then the snow began to fall and with it, slowly falling at first was a woman. She was naked, her long dark hair blowing around her face. 

"Oh my..."

Then suddenly she dropped faster and Jace moved fast to capture her the best he could.  
They both fell onto the forest floor.  
Jace cradled her, her bare back against his chest. 

They all stayed silent for a second. Magnus felt as though he was rooted to the moss below his feet. 

Jace's hand traced the dark rune to the left of her belly button. The parabatai symbol.

"Oh my god. Alec." He breathed out


	2. Chapter 2

Jace moved quickly and removed his leather jacked, he cover the woman's naked body...Alec's body.  
He looked up at them, and everyone looked back at Jace.  
"We... we need to go...." Isabelle said in a shaking voice. 

"Magnus." Clary said and Magnus jumped as through he was shocked. He hadn't taken his eyes off Alec who was still unconscious.

"Hurry." Jace said as he picked up Alec into his arm. Clary quickly covering the body with the jacket once more "she's... he's.... freezing."

With that Magnus opened the portal to his loft and they all hurried through. Jace first, carrying his parabatai close. 

 

When Magnus stepped into his loft he saw Jace setting Alec down gently on the sofa. With a snap of his fingers Alec was wrapped in blankets, the top one a heavy fur.   
His face was the only thing not encased. 

"Can you fix this?" Jace said anxiously as he stood up from when he was kneeling beside Alec.

"I don't know." Magnus said honestly

"What will we do?" Izzy said anxiously "do we tell mom and dad?"

"No." Magnus said quickly "we tell no one."

He went then to the sofa and kneeled down beside Alec. Except it wasn't Alec, it was a woman. She was beautiful and Magnus gently pushed her hair out of her face to get a better look.   
She was a lightwood alright, but Magnus though a little more like Maryse than Isabell. Her skin was soft but a little pale. Magnus thought this might be due to the cold. Her nose was a little longer than Isabelle's, but her lips where plump just like hers. Magnus smiled a little against his will to see the small scar Alec bore through his eyebrow was still there. 

"What about the institute?" Clary piped in 

Magnus stood up "we tell no one what happened today. Tell them Alec has gone to Alicante to an important conference. Top secret. He's left Jace in charge."

"No." Jace interrupted "I'm not leaving Alec."

"You have to." Magnus said "you have to protect him, no one can find out about this. I will fix this Jace, I promise. But right now you all have to get back to the institute and carry on as normal. For Alec."

They all rose then and went to the door. 

"You'll call as soon as Alec wakes up?" 

"Yes. As soon as there's any update. I promise."

Soon Magnus was all alone with this new sleeping beauty.   
As soon as he could tear himself away he swept to his study and grabbed every book he had on Seelie magic.


	3. Chapter 3

Five days had passed since Alec had awoken as a female on Magnus' couch and things hadn't been easy. Once the initial shock had worn off Alec had become confident that Magnus would be able to fix him. However Magnus had no idea how to fix this. All his grimoire had been useless. He'd made countless potions and nothing seemed to work. He had Caterina and Dot searching for answers but Seelie magic was tricky. 

He was also exhausted. Magnus found he couldn't sleep in the same bed as Alec anymore. He missed his Alec so much, he missed his smell, he missed the strong arms encasing him...

"Morning." Came the soft voice from across the room

"Morning." Magnus echoed.

"Mmm. Coffee." He heard Alec say from the kitchen. It was such an Alec thing to say but it was just the wrong voice.  
Magnus turned in his chair then and studied her.  
Alec really was stunning as a woman, she was shorter than Alec used to be, her legs were very shapely in the pair of boxers she was wearing and the tee shirt was oversized but fitted well over her ample bosom. Alec had refused to wear any female clothes but no one had pushed him, so she continued to wear Alec's old clothes. The only thing Alec had allowed Isabelle to do was braid her long dark hair into boxer braids as Alec had no interest in keeping up her new appearance. This morning the braids were a little fuzzy after being slept on for several days but Alec didn't seem to care. 

"Coffee?" Alec offered "you look exhausted, you never came to bed again."

"Thank you." Magnus replied with a smile "yes, I decided to stay up and do more research." He lied 

"Any luck?" She handed Magnus a steaming cup of black coffee and leaned over his shoulder to look at one of the many text books that lay open. 

"Not yet." Magnus replied trying to ignore the soft powdery smell she emitted. His stomach ached for Alec.

"You'll fix this. I know you will." Alec said gently and Magnus touched the deflect rune on her neck gently. 

A knock came to the door then and Magnus moved away to answer it. Jace pushed Merlion through the front doors and into the living room. 

"What is this?" Magnus scowled 

"It seems your Shadowhunter friend here has captured me with the intent of torturing answers from me?" Merlion guessed in a bored tone.

"Jace!" Magnus and Alec scolded in unison.

"What else can I do?" Jace replied "we aren't getting anywhere!"

Magnus had no retort because what Jace was saying was true.

"I'm going for a shower. I can't deal with this right now." Alec said and she turned and walked away.

They all watched her go. Jace looked pained.

"She's hurting. I can feel it." Jace hissed "but that means Alec is hurting and I won't allow it Magnus. I will never let anyone hurt him."

Magnus nodded. 

"Sit." He ordered and Merlion and Jace both took a seat.

"The Queen will torture me if I help you." Merlion said gently, turning his cheek to remind them of the scars from when he last time he helped them.

"We won't let it come to that." Magnus said "just...just help me understand what I can do to fix this."

Merlion sighed and rolled his eyes. He stayed silent for a second. 

"You." He said to Jace. "What happened when you refused the queen."

"She tried to kill me and Simon with vines."

"And?" Merlion said 

"And... she almost did. Until she made Clary kiss me."

Merlion raised an eyebrow   
"that's it? Just a kiss?" Magnus asked 

"Well that's not it." Jace answered "that hasn't worked... unless..."

Magnus almost flushed "we haven't kissed." 

"Why? I though you liked women too." 

Magnus rolled his eyes this time. 

"Just kiss her, Magnus." Jace said as if it was so simple.

"I love Alexander!" Magnus shouted louder than he meant to "I can't just ... "

"Look, its not cheating if Alec's a girl... it's still Alec." Jace added 

"The Seelie Queen is devious." Magnus added "do you really think it would be as simple as a kiss?"

Merlion shrugged. "She'll pray on your darkest desires."

"I'm not going to sleep with her." Magnus said 

Jace burrowed his brow "does that mean your desires are that you want too?"

"No." Magnus said "the exact opposite Jace. I have no feelings for her. I only desire Alec. She's not Alec!"

Jace finally understood "she's wants you to betray our Alec."

"Think about how that will effect him?" Magnus said "it would destroy him. It would destroy us. I won't do it." 

"Can I leave now?" Merlion said blinking slowly. Uninterested.

"Go." Magnus said "both of you."

Merlion left immediately but Jace lingered "you think that's the key to get Alec back? Sex?"

"Betrayal" Magnus countered "please go, Jace. I have a lot to consider."

Jace left too and Magnus sunk into the couch with his head in his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus was on his second whiskey by the time Alec arrived back from her shower. She was dressed now in one of Magnus' favourite long sleeved, red tops. The few buttons at the neck unpopped and the sleeves much too long. She wore a new pair of shorts that were barely visible under the hem of the top. She had undone the braids and her hair was beautifully volumised and wavey.  
Magnus couldn't deny that Alec was incredibly beautiful as a woman. The lightwood woman were all stunning. He quickly chastised himself for looking. 

"Are you okay?" Alec said as she joined him on the balcony. 

"No." Magnus said honestly and Alec ran a hand down his back. It made Magnus tense rather than relaxed.

"Did Merlion have any wisdom to part upon the situation?" Alec asked as she tucked her hair behind her ear. 

Magnus took another drink and chose his words carefully.

"He seems to be of the understanding that I must desire you, physically, to break the spell." 

Alec blinked rapidly. "Oh." She reached for Magnus' glass and took it for herself. 

Magnus observed her taking a large gulp and grimacing a little. He almost smiled. 

"So, you don't desire me then?" Alec asked handing the glass back.

Magnus sighed "Alec, look... I'm in love with Alexander Gideon Lightwood." He reached out and briefly grasped her hand "and right now you're not him."

Alec smiled "I can appreciate that."

"You can?" Magnus asked hastily "this is so difficulty for me and I would never, ever intend to hurt your feeling, Alec. You know that. But I'm a one soul kind of a guy, I can't just forget my desires for you and make new ones for..." he motioned up and down at the woman in front of him.

"I understand. I'm flattered actually." Alec laughed a little "it's just... how do we fix this then?"

"I don't know." Magnus replied honestly

"Will you ever be ready to cheat on me with... me?" Alec said without much humour 

Magnus shrugged.

"We could try." Alec replied 

"You would be willing?" Magnus asked skeptically "Alec, this is a huge deal. I couldn't stand for you to resent me if it worked."

"How could I ever resent you for trying to save me?" Alec said after a beat. 

"Just because I'm bisexual doesn't mean I'm..."

"Hey-" Alec said cutting in "I know. I don't expect you to just be able to get on with it."

"I appreciate that, Alec. You never fail to amaze me." Magnus said with a rush of affection "maybe... if I have 10 more of these?" He rattled the ice in his glass.

"You... you'd be willing to try?" Alec asked 

"To get my Shadowhunter back? Anything." Magnus said and he went back inside to refill his glass.


	5. Chapter 5

It was early evening when Alec made a move on Magnus.  
He was sitting on the couch looking at photos of Alec on his phone. Ones of them on trips abroad, when they'd had a few hours to spare and went to Italy for dinner, a few of them on date nights and a few candid ones. Those were Magnus' favourites. He loved one in particular where Alec was shower fresh. He was looking across the bedroom for something, wearing nothing but a towel hanging low on his hips. His hair darker and wet. 

"When you you take this creeper?" Alec said from behind Magnus, making him jump.

"a few weeks ago I think." Magnus said with no remorse. "Extremely sexy. Look at all those beads of water waiting to be licked off."

Alec made a soft sigh behind him and she leader further over the back of the sofa and and encased his neck in her arms.

Magnus stilled for moment when he felt her lips gently press to the side of his neck. She kissed her way lower to his collar bone before she broke away.

"Is this okay?" She asked

"Fine." Magnus said even if he wasn't feeling it. 

"Well then relax a little." Alec said as she trailed her soft hands up his face and through his goatee. Magnus cautiously kissed her finger tip.. he waited to see if anything changed. It didn't.

Alec rounded the sofa and gently climbed into Magnus' lap. Automatically he draped his arms around her waist. Her butt was a lot fuller than Alec's, he loved Alec's butt. Magnus shook it from his head. He needed to desire this Alec. He squeezed her cheeks a little. It was a nice butt.   
Alec began an assault with her lips, she sucked and kissed along his jaw and Magnus closed his eyes trying to picture his Alec. When she got to the centre she dragged her teeth down over his Adam's apple, just how Alec knew Magnus liked it. At this he pushed his hips up slightly and Alec ground down. It didn't feel the same at all. He missed the hardness of Alec's excitement against his own.   
Above him, Alec was really grinding down now, trying to awake any desire in him at all.   
Magnus opened one eye a fraction and studied the deflect rune on her neck. He knew how sensitive it made his Alec when he worshiped it. So he tried. He traced the smooth lines with his tongue. Alec sighed a breathily noise and pulled back. She pushed her hair out of her face and Magnus gasped when he saw her eyes. Alec's eyes. They were blown just the way Alec's went when they made out. The piercing deep blue eyes shone just like Alec's.

Magnus traced the small scar line through her eyebrow and then kissed it. 

"Just let me have a moment." Magnus said as he studied those eyes. Those dark eyelashes. He traced them gently with his fingertips and he felt her tremble all over.

"My Alec." Magnus muttered as he focused on those eyes. He pictured his Alec as he moved in closer, just closing his eyes at the last moment. He pushed his lips against hers. One hand holding the back of her neck the other still on her ass. Using his strength he lifted her and lay her under him on the couch still with his hands clamped shut, picturing those eyes.   
As his lips moved on her lips he could even smell his Alec as he inhaled. He concentrated on that heavenly scent as he pushed his tongue against her lips. When their tongues met Alec groaned in pleasure. A deep, sexy, familiar groan.

Magnus pulled back immediately and hopped to his feet.   
On the sofa lay his Alec, butt naked and looking really confused.  
"Alec!" Magnus shouted and Alec sat up. His own hands feeling his natural body.  
"Oh my god!" He shouted and he stood up.  
Magnus pulled him to his body and enveloped him. His hands searched Alec's back, fingers caressing the familiar plains down to Alex's ass.  
Then Magnus pushed him back and traced his face, revelling on the bite of Alec's unshaved face. He then boldly grabbed Alec's half hard cock in his hand.

"You're back." 

"I'm back... the kiss must have been enough!"

Magnus wrapped his hands around Alec's neck and kissed him hard.

"No." He said after a moment when he pulled away. "No, the queen wanted desire, and I desired you. It was you eyes. I just focused on your eyes and my memory."

"You saved me." Alec said gently "thank you." 

"Never thank me. It was my own stupidly getting involved in talks with the queen that got us here." Magnus said quickly "I was so afraid I'd lost you forever." 

"I was afraid too." Alec replied "I still had you... but I knew it wasn't the same."

"I love you Alec Lightwood." Magnus said with tremendous emotion in his voice. "Never leave me again."

"I promise." Alec said as he kissed Magnus hungrily. 

Magnus knew he needed to call Jace and Isabelle. But right now he just needed to be with his man.


End file.
